


Give me Wings

by Fool_of_Hearts



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_of_Hearts/pseuds/Fool_of_Hearts
Summary: "And every single day was a mix of fears and flaws. Random words spread at four winds. Offenses as my one and only protection."After being kidnapped, Musume Ronshaku thinks about her life and the occurrences that led to her current self.Musume Ronshaku/Angst - Headcanon/This work is not nor will be (sadly) canon to the universe of the game.





	Give me Wings

Not everything can be bought.  
That was something I used to tell myself daily. I could not rely on my father's money because there were things on this word that couldn't be paid for.  
Or so I used to believe.  
The memories of that day are blurry and unfocused. Like a picture snapped carelessly and way too fast. Still, they do exist in my mind.  
At first, those haunted me every time I closed my eyes, no matter what I did to wipe them out.  
Even today, with so many springs bloomed, I'm influenced by that day.  
The day I found out that even freedom can be bought.

 

  
I believe it was a Thursday or maybe a Friday, the spring was at its most beautiful peak and the cherry blossoms painted the sky in magnificent shades of pink and carmine.

Birds flew into the sunset, showing off the freedom granted by its niveous wings.  
At that time I was young and foolish. In my childishly thoughts, every single person had wings for they were free to live and to do what they wanted. What I didn't knew is that when it comes to humans, there is no freedom. Life meant imprisonment. And my prison lied in my name, the family name I so proudly carried.  
The school had ended and I would go home.  
On most days, someone would take me since I had no friends to walk with. But that day, in an unusual occurrence, I had begged to my father to let me go by myself. I had even cried until he agreed, after all most kids used to do so.  
I invited some of the school's children to my house and I would wait for them at the back of the school, so we could go together. I would finally make friends. I was happy.  
When the bell rang, I ran straight to our meeting place and stood there, waiting.  
I waited. And waited.  
The school closed, and the gates were shut, that meant it passed 6 pm.  
Still, I waited.  
The night fell, and the vernal warm breeze became a strong, cold wind that swept the blossoms. The time to our meeting had passed long ago.

Yet I waited with the patience of a saint, but…

_But... Nobody came._

Sat by the school's wall, I cried until my father called me, worried that I was taking so long to get home and that I was alone at night. He told me that he couldn't go take me himself for he had an important business rendezvous, and I remember telling him that he could send someone else.  
After that, I waited until a car appeared and someone equally scary and friendly got out. The person looked my uniform and, after finding my identification, smiled.

  
"Ronshaku-san?" the woman, I think, asked to which I nodded immediately.  
"Dad must have told you to come fast... Thanks." I replied with my child's voice as she told me to enter the car.

  
Trough the window, I could see the stars shining as the night flew by and I could see the houses and shops, but those were different from the ones I saw every day. Those were different from any I saw in my daily trips to school or back to home.

  
"Miss… I don't know this place… Where are we?" I asked, slightly concerned.  
"Do not worry." she said "You will stay here only as long as your loanshark-father pays your rescue."

  
Even though I screamed, they tied me to a chair and covered my eyes.  
Blind-folded and scared, I realized... I had no wings.  
I don't know how many hours I spent there, all I know is that I cried until there were no tears. At some point, I heard people cheering as if something good happened, later they dropped me in a random crossroads and there I stayed, in the dead of night, until a friend of the family appeared.  
After that... All I could do was sit at a comfy blue sofa, talk to a man with white jacket and glasses and wait for him to make his notes.  
"Everything ended up fine." everyone used to say. I guess they were right, but I knew that I'd never completely forget that spring day.

My father did his best, he'd buy anything I wanted in a desperate attempt to release me from my trauma. And yet, not even all his money could give me the wings I wished so much.  
While my name was mine, I would never be free.  
Therefore I learned. I learned how to live within my prison.  
Most people would have friends, real friends, but not me. Anyone who got to close was because of money interests and if I was too likable, they'd use me.  
I became someone... distasteful.

Began to walk with the worst crowds and to do the worst things.  
When I got at the high school, I was unable to be what I used to be. There was nothing I could do. And I gave up trying, too.  
Being a futile, distasteful bitch was my new self.  
Jewels, clothing, bags… Anything I wanted, I got, if I cried until my father bought. It became mandatory to show off everything I have.  
And every single day was a mix of fears and flaws. Random words spread at four winds. Offenses as my one and only protection.  
For everyone's wings were of fake feathers. And those could be easily cut by a demon with a knife.

 

 

And now…Here I await.

Once again at a chair. Fists and legs tied. Eyes covered by a cloth. It is a Thursday and the spring is at its most beautiful peak, blossoms paint the sky in shades of pink. The sun goes down, birds fly into it, showing off the bogus freedom granted by its white wings.

I am young and foolish, in my thoughts I see only fear and despair. I believe…that if the circumstances were different… If the voice that I heard was unknown…

Maybe... I would beg for my life…  
But now, I finally see. Somehow, something tells me that today I shall finally earn my cerulean wings.  
I could ask to them straightway “Please give me my wings". But I know it won't work.

Yet I know how to finally be free.  
Breathing heavily, I prepare my speech.  
My last words as a wingless creature. My last words before I receive my wings.

  
  
_"Kokona...? Is that you?"_

**Author's Note:**

> That's old, but I never posted anything here so...  
> Hope ya Liked  
> I find kinda weird that Kokona and Ayano refer to Musume as "Musume-chan", especially after Kokona saying that spoke to her only a couple of times. Since Yansim is in Japan, it should be expected that they refered to her as "Ronshaku-san" or something like that.  
> I guess this made me think that Musume presents herself as "Musume", not mentioning her familly name and thus I headcanon-ed that this is because of some trauma related to her name and her father's work. 
> 
> See ya


End file.
